the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 January 2019
00:01-01 Yeah. 00:01-22 well atleast some are here 00:01-31 how is everyone doing? 00:01-55 Felling brave, Good. 00:01-58 Good, you? 00:02-14 u fell chase? 00:02-20 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:02-21 im good also XD 00:02-55 I mixed up your name with the word good on purpose. 00:03-08 oh i see 00:04-03 so why is it just you guys here today usually there is a decent amount of peeps here also where is mess? 00:04-25 Mess is on her new chat. 00:04-31 she bailed on us? 00:04-35 #rude 00:05-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:05-22 wait thats what i did for awhile 00:05-36 Welcome, South Ferry. 00:05-39 And what? 00:05-50 hello South Ferry of south park 00:05-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:05-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-15 well i gtg 00:06-16 Welcome, C.Syde65. 00:06-22 Farewell, SmilingBrave. 00:06-33 I never even left. 00:06-37 got a lot of things to do on my list so cya later i hope 00:06-46 o. 00:06-49 * o/ 00:07-03 ~ SmilingBrave has left the chat ~ 00:08-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:08-42 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:08-47 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:08-48 Wb. < 3 00:09-23 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 00:10-37 Thanks < 3 00:10-58 < 3 00:11-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:11-39 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 00:14-15 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:15-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:15-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:24-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:28-00 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:31-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:33-17 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:33-20 o/ Nore. 00:33-27 hi \o 00:33-43 What's up? 00:33-47 nothing much 00:34-25 Same, just feeling sick still, so rip. 00:34-43 rip :( 00:34-43 Hope you get better. 00:35-23 Thanks. 00:35-57 GTG basbeall hitters. 00:36-18 Bye, Chase. 00:37-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:37-28 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:37-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:38-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:39-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:41-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:41-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:41-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-10 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 00:42-12 I do not like the new Slack update. I can't tell when I have a notification now due to the logo change. The old one used to light up. 00:42-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:42-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:43-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:44-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:44-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:45-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:18-16 ~ Noreplyz has left the chat ~ 01:19-15 korra's there watching me deal with it 01:19-23 yeh, I am. 01:19-23 and laughing behind his keyboard (angrycat) 01:20-49 (blobcatangery) 01:20-57 (blobcatangery) 01:30-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:30-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:30-08 o/ 01:30-12 (blobcatangry) 01:30-21 o/ 01:35-33 Hmph. 01:35-37 Got 3 new DMs on Discord 01:35-47 One of them is from KGB inviting me to join the TBL Discord server 01:37-19 Sad. 01:44-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:46-34 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:46-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:47-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:47-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:52-21 Someone on Discord tried to take my mask. (blobcatangery) 01:52-28 Hmph. 01:52-32 What does that mean? 01:52-38 btw did you get my PMs? 01:52-51 Got no PMs. 01:53-16 And due to being sick, I'm wearing a surgery mask because my family didn't want to get sick as well. 01:53-16 And Litre said on Discord that he was sick and he asked for my mask, lmao. 01:53-35 (blobcatangery) 01:54-19 Ohh 01:54-38 I've seen people wearing masks like that before 01:54-46 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/481590087772143616/535636489971826728/unknown.png 01:54-48 Usually I figured it was due to allergies 01:54-52 Or something 01:55-01 Who is that? 01:55-05 Oh Litre 01:55-15 Yeh, bruh. 01:56-29 Toby got ruined. 01:56-35 His main bbeaned. 01:56-40 His alts bbeaned. 01:56-42 big b game-ended 01:56-57 Toby was game-ended and bTKF did it. (REEE) 01:57-14 Hi, just checking in for no reason really. How are you? 01:57-29 Huh? 01:57-37 Someone said that 01:57-44 were though omg 01:58-09 https://roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9613 01:59-24 Sure. 02:01-00 Hmph. 02:01-16 RickGT fucking came out of nowhere, got promoted to Council, and is suddenly all over CC. 02:02-48 https://gran-turismo.wikia.com/wiki/User:RickGT 02:02-58 Seems his profile on CC is meant to link to that wiki but doesn't 02:03-17 Maybe you could inform him? 02:03-29 Hmph. 02:03-54 Sure 02:04-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:06-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:06-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:07-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:09-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:17-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:19-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-34 Hmph. 02:20-40 Left and joined for like half a second 02:20-49 Sad 02:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:21-26 Hmph. 02:24-35 Heading out now 02:24-36 \o 02:25-02 bye \o 02:26-21 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:30-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:32-28 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 02:32-38 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 02:32-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:44-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:51-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:51-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:04-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-34 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:05-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-58 Hmm.. what if I were to go to disguise fast food as my own cooking? Delightfully devilish, William! 03:06-48 Sure. 03:10-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:10-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:12-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:13-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:25-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:37-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:38-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:48-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:48-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:57-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:57-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:57-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:57-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:00-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:00-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:08-41 Someones getting banned tonight 04:09-15 ^ 04:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:11-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:12-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:13-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:13-32 Let it be known I will of leaved Fandom by Valentines day 04:13-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-42 because I will get no valentine :( 04:13-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:13-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:13-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-15 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:14-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:14-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:14-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:14-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:15-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:23-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:24-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-13 Welp. 04:24-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:25-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:25-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:25-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:26-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:26-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:30-05 Steamed Hams 04:30-32 Someones getting banned tonight 04:31-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:38-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:38-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:40-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:41-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:44-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:44-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:47-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:53-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:01-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:04-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:04-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:12-00 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 05:12-14 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 05:14-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:15-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:15-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:15-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:15-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:21-48 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 05:21-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:22-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:25-41 korra is 05:25-44 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 05:25-50 Sure. 05:33-01 Forgotten 05:33-06 Close it now............. 05:33-13 Close what? 05:33-41 Tdl 05:33-46 Nope. 05:34-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:35-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:36-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:37-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:38-18 hehehe 05:43-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:43-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:43-46 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:56-59 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 06:19-14 hehehe, tkf 06:19-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 07:17-13 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 07:17-48 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:17-49 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 07:27-49 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 07:39-52 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:38-52 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:42-40 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 08:42-50 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:38-01 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:38-26 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:38-30 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:49-05 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 09:50-09 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 09:50-17 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 10:02-13 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:07-18 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 10:12-40 Hey Krusty Krab 10:14-43 THIS is PATRICK!!! 10:14-49 I am not a crusty crab. 10:26-36 You are 10:26-37 :P